Teen Wolf, Maze Runner, Supernatural Imagines and oneshots
by Dylanhale
Summary: Soo if you like any of these shows or movies, then you'll love this book. There will be alot of Dean, Newt, Stiles, and Derek. I do holidays and I do take requests. I will NOT put in names tho. But if you want something to happen, then I will do that. Umm yeah I love feedback. I don't really do smutt. I read it, but I don't really write it.
1. Chapter 1

It was Valentine's day and you were supposed to meet up with your best friends Thomas and Newt. You decided to wear a cute black cut off top with a red leather jacket and a white scarf. You pulled on your favorite ripped skinny jeans and headed out the door. You guys agreed to meet at your favorite coffee shop. You arrived there but it was just Newt and Thomas was nowhere to be seen.

" Where's Thomas?" You ask, smiling as you sat down.

Newt smiled back, "Um he couldn't make it. He has his thing with his new girlfriend." he said.

" Oh. Okay, so what do you want to do as single pringles this valentine's day?" You asked

" Well uh, I wanted to first buy you coffee and then I have a few things on my mind." he said, still smiling.

" Okay.." You said, curious to know what the things were. He ordered coffee and two cinnamon rolls. He knew exactly what coffee to get you. A s'mores latte with extra whipped cream and chocolate. " So how was your night last night?" Thomas asked.

" It was okay I guess. I cooked dinner for myself and watched Vikings till I had to go to bed." you said.

" Sounds so exciting." Newt laughed.

" Yeah, tell me about it. What did you do?" you asked

" Oh just about the same except I went to the gym and then came home and watched netflix." he said.

" That sounds nothing like what I did." You said smiling.

" Hey I cooked dinner! That's like what you did right?" he said, smiling back.

" Yeah I guess." you laughed. You two finished your coffee and took his car to drive to the mall.

" Why are we going to the mall?" you asked.

" Because I want to have some fun and I know you love shopping." he said.

You smiled and got out of the car. It was beginning to rain so you both ran inside.

" Which store do you want to go to first?" He asked, breathing heavily.

" Um, Barnes N' Noble?" You ask.

" Sure." He took your hand in his and led you to your favorite book store.

You breathed in the scent of freshly printed books and magazines.

" I love it here.." you sighed.

" Me too. I love the little toys and gadgets they have." he grinned.

You rolled your eyes. " Well I love the books and comics here.." You said going to the fantasy isle.

" Are any of your books in here?" he asked.

" Hmm.. One of them should be. I had gotten an email from my publisher that Barnes N Noble had bought one of my books." you said thoughtfully.

" Can I buy it?" Newt asked.

" You want to buy a book that I wrote? One that probably is for teenage girls?" You ask.

" Yeah why not? Its written by you. I want to read how amazing it is." he said, shrugging.

You laughed. " Follow me, it should be right about…. Here." You pulled out a grey and black decorated book. You handed it to Newt and he turned it over, reading the back of it.

" It sounds like an adventure." he said softly.

" Believe me it was an adventure trying to write it." you said laughing.

He smiled softly and kept the book in hand as he went to another book aisle. You brushed your hand across a row of books looking for the right one when all of the sudden,Newt popped out from behind a shelf with a clone helmet on from Star Wars. " We got the prisoner!" he growled playfully from behind the helmet and grabbed your arm, pulling you towards him.

You laughed and smacked his chest. "Newt what are you doing?" You giggled.

He took off his helmet, revealing a head of messy hair. " Being adorable." he replied.

You smiled. "Come on, let's go buy our books and go to Hot Topic." you said.

" Okay love. That's fine." he said.

He paid for your books and he took your hand and led you to Hot Topic. There were different scents of cologne and perfumes in the store and you looked through different clothes.

" So do you think this comes in my size?"Newt asked and held out a shirt that said _Daddy's lil monster_ on it.

" Probably, you're small enough." you laughed.

He rolled his eyes at your comment and kept digging through the clothes racks.

Soon your shopping day was over. Hands full of bags you ran back out to the car, since it was still raining. You two got into the car and looked at each other, smiling.

" Wanna go get something to eat?" you asked, realizing it was almost dinner time.

" I have something planned for us." he said, and started driving out of town. The rain was replaced by beautiful sunlight and you looked around at your surroundings. He drove into a woodland trail as the sun began to set. " Where are we going?" you ask.

" We are going to have a picnic." he said, keeping his eyes on the road.

You blushed and smiled. He was so romantic and funny. It was surprising he didn't have a girlfriend. He pulled into a spot where the trees opened up to the crimson sky. Stars speckled it, like little flickering lanterns. He got out of the car and opened your door for you. You stepped out and took his hand. " You wanna help me set up our picnic?" he asked.

" Yes." you said softly.

He pulled out a soft blanket and sat it on the hood of the car. He then pulled out a pizza box that was still warm.

" How did you…" you began.

" When you fell asleep on the ride here I stopped at a pizza place and got it. I'm kinda sneaky." he replied and sat it between you as you two hopped onto the hood of the car.

You smiled as you took a slice of pizza and began to eat it carefully.

" Want something to drink?" he asked.

" Yes please." you said. And like magic he pulled out a bottle of raspberry champagne.

" I forgot the glasses so we're going to have to share the bottle like a couple of hobos." he laughed.

" Fancy hobos." you said smiling. You two talked of your childhoods as you ate and your plans for the future.

When you were finished eating he took your hand. " Wanna go walk around in the moonlight for a little while?" he asked.

" Um sure." you said and followed him to the lantern lit path. You both cracked jokes while you walked, making each other laugh at one another's stories. When you got back to the car he took both your hands and looked at you right in the eyes.

" Y/n I did all this stuff for you, because I know valentine's day can be lonely." he said. Your heart strings began to tug at his words.

" Look, I like you, y/n no.. I _love_ you. I love everything about you. Your eyes, your smile.. Your laugh. I know you hate it but it's beautiful." he continued. Tears threatened your eyes, but you held on. " I did all of these things for you, y/n because I love you. I hear that you've been treated wrong by other guys. That you're afraid of love. And I know this is typical to say but I hope you believe me when I say I'm not like them.. I want to make sure you're happy and that you're safe. That you won't cry at my words or actions, well maybe happy tears." he paused and stared at you, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

" I just want to know one thing… do you love me back?" he asked. You couldn't speak, tears were trailing down your cheeks. You leaned in and crashed your lips into his, tears still streaming. He held onto you, as if the world were to take you away. You broke the kiss and whispered, " I love you,Newt, I always will." He smiled and scooped you up in his arms and carried you to the car. On the drive home, you sat in silence. Your eyes began to get droopy and you fell asleep, with his hand still in yours.


	2. DerekXREADER

You were walking in the halls of your school, getting to your first period class. You sat down in your chair and got out your notebook to scribble down some notes. That's when you saw _him_. His name was Derek Hale. He was your crush since middle school, and you basically had every class with him. He was talking to his friends when all of the sudden he looked at you. You two actually made eye contact. You immediately looked away, blushing. The bell rang and everyone rushed to get to their seats. Everyone except Derek. He slowly made his way to sit in his seat which was next to yours.

" Hey." he said.

You looked up in surprise and pointed at yourself like an idiot and mouthed " _Me?_ "

" Yeah you. Hi!" he said laughing.

" Oh.. h-hi." You stammer, blushing harder this time.

" So what are we doing in this class again? I wasn't paying attention yesterday." he said in a relaxed tone.

" Uh.. we were doing a project." you said, remembering that no one wanted to be your partner.

" Oh yeah.. I saw you yesterday. You were doing it by yourself. That must suck. This project is hard." He noted.

" Yeah I guess. So um where's your partner?" you ask, praying to yourself it's not one of the pretty girls.

" Just my buddy Alex who is sick today." he said, shrugging. " So I got nothin to do."

" Do you want to work together?" you ask.

He looked at you and grinned. " Sure. It beats having someone who doesn't know what they're doing compared to a smart cutie like you."

Your face burned. " Um sure.. Yeah.. Let's get to work okay?" you said in a small voice.

" Whatever you say, cutie." he smirked.

You mostly did all of the work while Derek just asked questions about you.

" So what's your favorite thing to do?" he asked.

" um I like to write and read books." you said, biting your lower lip.

Suddenly the bell rang and it was time for your second period.

" Hey we should hang out after school to finish this." he said, helping you pack up.

" Oh. Okay.." you said, unsure of what was to happen.

You two went to your second period class, which was geometry. You sat in the back, and got out your worksheet that was homework last night. Suddenly Derek came up to you, with a shy smile on your face.

" Hey um I didn't understand the homework last night. Can you help me?" he asked.

" Now?" you asked, a little annoyed.

" Yes now. I want a good grade." he replied and handed you a blank paper.

" Derek! You didn't even try!" You exclaim.

'' Shhh! Not so loud. I don't want to get into any trouble." he growled under his breath.

" Oh right. Um I have a plan." you say, looking up at the teacher who was typing away at her computer.

Derek raises an eyebrow. " Plan?"

" Yeah, um so I'll excuse myself to the restroom and then you can too after I leave. Bring your paper with you so we can work on it in the hallway." you explain, running your hand through your hair.

Derek laughed, " If you wanted some _alone_ time you could've just asked." he joked. You blushed and rolled your eyes.

" Alright, go ahead and _excuse_ yourself." he said and nodded to the teacher.

" Fine." you say and slowly walk up to the teacher's desk.

" Um.. excuse me ma'am? I would like to use the restroom please." you said in a soft tone.

" Sure. Be quick though." she said not looking up from the computer. You nodded and hurried out the door. Your breaths came fast, the fear of getting caught overtaking your body. Suddenly the door opened and you flinched, only to see Derek, smirking at you.

" You okay?" he asked, still grinning.

" Yeah yeah I'm fine, just fine." you breathed a sigh of relief.

" Okay.. so how do we do this?" he asked, handing the paper to you.

" Oh no sir.. I am _not_ doing this for you. You will be doing the work. I am just here to supervise to see it's done right." you declared.

" Yes ma'am." he said rolling his eyes.

" Okay so you take the X and you double it." you begin, only to catch him staring at you. You look up into his deep brown eyes, and you seemed to get lost in them.

" Um then you uh.." you stuttered. He smiled. God you wanted to kiss him so badly but you knew you'd be known as a crazy person if you tried to lean in right now.

" So yeah um that's how you do it.." you said trailing off as he took his index finger and trailed it up the lining of your jeans.

" W-what are you doing?" you stammer.

" Just listening to your voice." he said innocently.

" Okay.. um I think you got it now so we should get back to-" he interrupted you by cupping your face with his warm hands and kissing you gently. Fireworks flashed in your eyes as you closed them, sighing, letting yourself relax into the kiss. He pulled away leaving you wanting more.

" Derek… What was that?" you breathed.

" A little thank you. For all that you do." he said simply.

" Oh." was all you could say.

" Come on, we need to get back to class." Derek said quietly, and took your hand to lead you to geometry. But during class you couldn't think of anything more except for that kiss. And his smile.. And his eyes..

" Y/n.. Y/N!" The teacher called your name. You looked up, startled.

" Yes?" you said dreamily.

" Are you paying attention young lady?" she asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

" Um yes, I think.." You said, snapping out of your daydream.

The class snickered and laughed.

" Well if you were then you'll know the answer to the question on the board." she snapped.

You swallowed and looked up at the board to see a problem.

" Uh.. X is fifty seven?" you ask, unsure of your answer.

" You're lucky. That's actually correct." she said her eyes narrowed.

" Sorry ma'am." you mutter.

The bell rang and you gathered your things, to go to your next class.

The day was a blur. Finally the final bell rang and you grabbed your jacket and ran out the door to meet Derek.

He was waiting for you in the parking lot, next to his 2010 camaro.

" You ready to go?" he asked.

" Yes." you said in a small voice. Butterflies floated in your stomach as you got in the passenger's seat. You rode in silence, staring out the window, watching as the town passed by.

" Hey. We're here." he said quietly as the car pulled into a drive. You got out and grabbed your book bag. Derek took your hand and led you to the majestic house.

" Mom and Dad aren't home. Just my uncle Peter. But he won't cause you any trouble." he said shrugging.

" Peter? You mean Peter Hale? I thought he was your brother.." You said blushing.

" What? No! He's my uncle." he laughed. You walked in the house and Peter was there at the stairway, with a grin on his face.

" Hey Derek.. Who's this?" he said turning his attention to me.

" This is y/n. She's going to help me with my project for english." Derek replied and led you upstairs. Peter's eyes trailed after you two and then he shook his head, smiling.

" This is my room." Derek said proudly.

" It's kinda messy." You say, grinning.

" Yeah, well so what. I'm a teenager I can do what I want." he said, kicking a pile of clothes to the side.

" Speaking of doing whatever I want…" he said quietly, and pulled you closer to his chest. Your breathing quickened, and your heart seemed to be pumping out of your chest as he trailed his finger across your cheek. You shuddered. He smirked and kissed your jawline softly, peppering kisses up to your lips, where he deepened the kiss. You closed your eyes and sighed, running your hands through his hair. He pushed you gently onto his bed. You had to break the kiss to smile a couple of times. You never did get to the project. You were to caught up in the bliss of the romance and the fantasy of Derek Hale's lips. " Hey you may have noticed this but I kinda like you." he whispered.

" Me too. I've liked you for a while now." you say softly.

" Good." he said and pulled you close to his chest. The scent of his cologne was everywhere, and you felt safe in his arms. Your eyes began to feel heavy as you began to fall asleep in his arms. He kissed your cheek once more before whispering, " Some project, huh?" but you were already dreaming, sweet dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean:

Beep! Beep! Beep! Your alarm went loudly. You groaned and pressed the off button, rolling back over. Light drizzled through the blinds, calming you. Dean's arm was draped lazily across your waist. You snuggled closer to him, pressing your back against his bare chest. "Mmm G-mornin." he mumbled, pulling you closer to him.

"Good morning."you whispered.

"Why'd your alarm go off so early?" he said kissing your neck.

"Because we have a case.."you sighed.

"No.. I don't think we do." he said and smirked.

"Dean, come on. You know we have a case. Let's get up" you say and try to get out of his warm embrace.

"Come on baby five more minutes."he whinned.

"I already let you sleep in for ten minutes." you said, rubbing the sleep from your eyes you push from him and sit up stretching.

"God you're so beautiful in the morning." he whispered.

"Mhm stop trying to get me to stay in bed with you." you smile and start to get out of bed when he grabs you around the waist and pulls you back. You squeal and smack him playfully.

"DEAN! We have a case! Lemme go!" you giggle as he gives you small nibbles on your neck.

Suddenly there were knocks on the door.

"Ugh.. what Sammy?"Dean growled.

"Just a reminder we have a case." came a small voice from behind the door.

"Thanks Sam!" you said and looked at Dean who raised an eyebrow at you.

"Let's go."you said.

"Fine. But this isn't over." he growled playfully in your ear biting it slightly.

Sam-

You jolted upright in bed as a clap of thunder was heard outside. Another nightmare. And the storm wasn't helping. Your breaths came quick as you ran your fingers through your hair. Sam suddenly sat up and looked at you with a worried look. He knew what this nightmare was about. It was always the same. You had an older brother who was a werewolf. But he went crazy and tried to kill you. You had to take his life to save your own. And you always have flashbacks of you, holding your dying brother. Watching him as he bled out.

"Babe are you okay?" he asked.

"It was bad this time.. I got every detail in it. I-I should've just let him kill me." you rambled off tears streaming down your cheeks.

"Y/n.. no don't say that. If you had died, he would've killed more people. And then I wouldn't know what to do with myself, because I would've lost the love of my life."he said pulling you close to his chest.

Another clap of thunder. You shuddered. "I know you don't like storms. But you wanna know why I love them?"he asked softly.

"Why?" you whispered.

"Because at night you always snuggle closer to me." he said. You looked up into his deep brown eyes, getting lost in them for a second. A flash of lightening lit up the room as he leaned in and kissed you softly, running his hands through your soft, y/c/h. You pulled away and yawned.

"Come here. We'll fight off those nightmares together okay?"he said lying down, pulling you close to him. You listened to his heartbeat for a while until you began to drift off back into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek- This couldn't be happening. You slowly walked up to his body, which now looked so small on the floor. Tears streamed down your face as you knelt down and traced your trembling hand on his bleeding wounds. You sucked in a breath, as you saw he was still breathing, but fighting for life. You kissed his forhead, tears falling on his bloodied face. He tried to mumble something but it wasn't able to be heard. You took his hand, and watched as your boyfriend slowly took his last breath. You held back a sob. It wasn't supposed to be this way. His hand suddenly went limp and cold in yours. Warm tears fell onto the cold, icy floor. It wasn't supposed to be this way. It never was..

Stiles- You two were both running from hunters, Stiles was trying to get you out of the woods. Trying to keep you safe. But suddenly you heard a gunshot ring through the air. Hand still in yours Stiles was running, dodging trees and branches. BANG! Another gunshot. You heard the bullet zip by your head. Panic spread through your chest. You had to get him out of here. You knew you could heal, but Stiles was human. You kept on running until, SLAM! Stiles tripped over a branch and fell facefirst onto the ground. "Damn it!" you yelled and went to help him up but another gunshot rang in the air and this time it hit something. And that something was Stiles. Stiles winced in pain as he looked down at his chest, which started to well with blood. "Stiles? STILES?!" you cried. He looked like he was in shock, he started to fall backward and you caught him, kneeling down onto the forest floor. You lied Stiles on your lap. Tears began streaming down his face.

"No Stiles its not that bad.. you're fine. look it's just a scratch, just a minor flesh wound." you rambled off tears of your own falling.

"Hey Y/n?"he asked.

"What?" you asked choking up.

"I love you. And I always will." he said, blood trailing down his lips.

"Oh Stiles.. baby no.. please.. I-I can't lose you." you cried.

"I'm not going anywhere.. I will always be with you. In your heart." he said weakly. He shuddered and took his last breath, his eyes staring blankly into the distance. You closed his eyes and pulled him close, sobbing.


	5. Chapter 5

Newt-

You were working on the garden, when you saw Newt watching you from a distance. You blushed and kept working, trying to focus on your job. He began to walk towards you, a small smile on his face. "Hey Newt. Am I doing anything wrong?" You ask in a small voice.

"No, not at all." he replied. He leaned against a shovel, his blue eyes staring into yours.

"Um can I help you?" you giggle.

"Mhm." he said, nodding.

"Well what can I do for you Newt, not that I'm busy or anything." you say sarcastically. He looked around his shoulder as if checking for people to be watching and then he suddenly came up and kissed you, crashing his lips into yours. Suprised by this action your eyes widened before they closed. You were waiting for this moment for a long time. You wrapped your arms around his neck, standing on your tip toes.

He pulled away and smiled. "Now get back to work." he said, looking at you once more before turning around and walking the other way.

"And NO DAYDREAMING!" he called not looking back. But you weren't listening. You were too busy daydreaming about that kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

"Stiles! Stiles please don't do this!" you cried, backing away from him. You knew it wasn't Stiles. That the Nogitsune had still possesed him. Stiles's eyes were cold as ice as they glared at you, lifeless. In his hand was a large blade, bloodied and glimmering in the moonlight. Tears streamed down your face, as you backed into a corner.

"Please.. Stiles I know you're in there somewhere.. You can't do this." You cried.

"You know it's funny, Stiles is begging me right now.. not to kill you. But I can't have people he loves getting in my way." he said in a dangerous voice.

"Stiles... I-I love you." you sob.

"I know you do, which is why I have to do this." he said softly and kneeled in front of you. He lifted your chin, looking into your eyes.

"Shame.. you're very pretty. I'll make it quick." he whispered and slammed the blade into your side. You gasped, and out of reaction you held onto him tightly. He let you down gently, kissing your forhead.

"He's crying right now. I just wanted to let you know that. He's screaming out your name." he said, smiling. Tears still fell down your cheeks as you watched him walk away.


	7. Chapter 7

You and Derek had been dating for almost a month now. But tonight you two had gotten into your first agrument. It was over him not allowing you to go with him to face the Alpha pack. You were inraged by this. You couldn't believe that after all those restless nights of you sleeping alone because he was out, you would think that he would allow you to come with him.

"Derek please I just want to-"

"I said that's ENOUGH, not another word about it y/n, got it?" he growled.  
"You treat me like a child! When can I ever be an equal to you? When can we be a TEAM?!" you yelled.

"I just don't want you getting hurt! For God's sakes just listen to me for once. Trust me!" he yelled back.

"I DO trust you, I'm just worried that you don't TRUST ME!" you screamed, throwing a glass at him. He ducked and it hit the wall. He shot a glare at you and marched up to you, grabbing your hand. Your heart skipped a beat in panic as his cold glare pierced through you.

"I do trust you, y/n.. I really do. And I also love you too much to see you die. Is it so much to ask, for you to stay safe?" he said quietly, his gaze softening.

"I-I.. Derek I just miss you. I don't want you to die either.. I hate going to sleep in a cold bed, and I hate eating dinner alone or worse with Peter!" you say, tears welling up.

"Baby and I'm sorry for that, but Scott needs me and so does the pack." he said, caressing your cheek.  
"I love you." you whisper kissing him. He wraps his arms around your waist and kisses you back, with more force.  
"I love you too." he said.

"Um excuse me I couldn't help but overhear some of this.. but EXCUSE ME? What the hell do you mean or worse with me?" Peter's voice came from upstairs. You two looked up to see a sassy Peter with his hands on his hips.

"Um.. I uh.." you began but Peter was just getting started.

"I for one believe that dining with myself is a pleasure.. a real treat by the way. If you don't like it then I could just have you dine by yourself. With no fancy meals or take outs." he declared.

"I'm sorry Peter." you said, rolling your eyes.

"Now don't you get sassy with me I'm just offended that you-"

"Enough Peter!" Derek growled.

"Fine.. Fine. Whatever. I can just take my fancy dinner elsewhere." he snapped and stormed off.

You looked at Derek and laughed.

"I love your uncle when he's mad." you said smiling.

"I wish I could say the same." Derek said, grinning.

THE END.

MAKE SURE YOU GIVE ME REQUESTS!


	8. Chapter 8

You wake up, lifting your sleepy head off the table. You look around, seeing papers strewn across the room, newspaper articles were taped to the wall, and books were left open to numerous different pages. You rubbed the sleep from your tired eyes, and turned on a light. It had to be around 7:00 am in the morning. You sighed and grabbed a towel and a change of clothes. You went to the bathroom to take a shower. As you let the warm water hit your body, you felt tears begin to fill your eyes. You tried to blink them away, but one trailed down your cheek. It was all your fault. You and the Winchester brothers had gotten seperated durring your vampire hunt to find the colt and now you had heard the news that John Winchester was dead. If you could've just been there... maybe, just maybe he could've lived. John was like a father to you, he always protected you when you were little and made sure you were safe after the werewolves had mauled your family.

More tears fell down your cheeks. You turned off the water and got out of the shower, drying yourself off and getting dressed into your favorite t-shirt and jeans. You shrugged on your leather jacket and packed everything up. You grabbed the keys to your 1970 camaro and walked out the door. You drove for a while, not knowing where you were going until suddenly one of your phones rang. You dug through the pile of phones until you found the one that was ringing. You flipped it open and held it up to your ear.  
"Hello?" you asked.

"Hey y/n. Its me Bobby." replied the familar voice.

"Hey Bobby, what's up?"you said, happy to hear a familiar voice.

"I need you to come over. I have some news." he said his voice dark.

"Oh..okay." you said, unsure what to think. You drove in his direction. It was nightfall by the time you got there. Sam was waiting on the porch.

Your eyes lit up and you jumped out of the car and ran up to him, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around you.

"Hey y/n." he said, his voice heavy with sadness.

"Sam?" you ask, looking up at him. You look to see his eyes were puffy from crying.

"Come on, y/n.. we need to tell you something." he said, leading you inside.

Confused you followed him. Bobby was leaning against his desk. You ran up and hugged him.

"Hey uncle Bobby. It's great to see ya!"you say, smiling.

"Yeah sweetheart its great to see you too." he said, sniffing.

"Hey where's Dean?" you ask. Looking around for your seceret crush. Sam looked away.

"Um y/n.. Dean.. uh...passed. He's in hell now." Bobby said solemly.

"What? How?" you asked, shock overtaking your body.

"I'm so sorry y/n it was my fault I-" Sam began but Bobby shot him a glare.

"Now boy this isn't you're fault." he growled.

Hot tears trailed down your face.

"I never got to see him... I-I never got to say goodbye.." you whispered.

"I'm so sorry y/n..." Sam said, hugging you.

"He took his life to save Sammy's." Bobby said. "He went down foolish but a hero."

You sobbed, falling down to your knees. "I never got to tell him that I loved him." you cried.

"He told me to give you this.. "Sam said, handing you a small ring box. You opened it and in it had his ring and a note that read in his hand writting,

 **I love you. Don't forget it. Take care of Sammy for me**.

You closed the box and stood up, looking at Sam.

"Thank you Sammy." you said softly, tears still streaming.

He hugged you again, his own tears flowing.

"I miss him too." he whispered.

You couldn't believe it. Dean was in hell...

The end.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on it'll be fun." Stiles said, taking your hand.

"But we have a test on monday.." you argued.

"Its _friday_! Come on, y/n how many times have you gotten invited to a huge party like this? A rave Y/n.. a _rave_.." he said.

You thought about it for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"Okay." you said, giving in.

"YES! You'll love it. I promise. Danny is the one hosting it so it's gonna be great!" He said, grinning. You two hopped in his jeep and drove to a huge barn. Lights were flashing from the windows as music blasted from the inside. You took Stiles's hand as he lead you to the doors. He knocked three times. The door opened just enough to see some of the crazed people dancing and throwing their hands in the air. Danny's paint splattered head poped in the doorway and smiled.

"Hey Stiles! Welcome to the party!" he said.

"Thanks Danny!" Stiles yelled over the music.

"Just one problem." Danny said looking us up and down.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"It's a glow in the dark party. I mean we have some things for y/n to wear but Stiles you're going to have to take your shirt off and get yourself painted." Danny said.

"Does it matter?" You ask.

"Uh yeah." Danny said as a matter of factly.

"Okay, Danny lead the way!"Stiles said.

Danny smiled and took your hand as you had Stiles's hand and led you to a corner where a bunch of girls in neon tutus and different colored bras were standing.

"Girls we need a makeover for this one!" Danny said putting a hand on my shoulder. "

"No problem! Come here sweetheart!" the girls said They stripped you of your shirt revealing your neon blue bra.

"Oh perfect! All you need is a tutu and some paint! " a girl with pink hair said.

"Okay.. Cool!" you said as they gave you a neon pink tutu. You put it on, just in time to see Stiles shirtless, his chest painted neon pink and blue tribal paint.

"You look sick!" you said smiling. He didn't say anything, he just stared at you.

"Stiles?" you ask. He blinked and went up to one of the girls and asked,

"Can I paint her?"

"Of course sweetie. Here." she said handing him some blue paint. He smiled at you as he began to take the brush and paint tiger stripes on your arms, chest, and stomach. Then he took the pink paint and splattered it all over you.

"How do I look?" you ask

"Like my kinda tiger!" he said, leading you to the dance floor. You swayed your hips back and forth, getting into the music, while Stiles threw his hands in the air and danced like a goofball. You laughed seeing your boyfriend try to dance. You threw your own hands up, jumping to the music. Stiles kept booty bumping you, making you laugh. You suddenly looked into his eyes and got lost in them for a second. He then put his hands on your hips as you put your arms around his neck, you swayed your hips back and forth. He leaned in and kissed you, his lips soft and velvety. You smile in between the kiss and have to pull away. He nuzzles your neck.

"I'm having the time of my life with you." he whispers in your ear.

"Me too." you whisper back.

Suddenly his favorite song comes on and he takes your hand and spins you around.

"This is MY JAM!" he yells and pumps his fist in the air.

He suddenly looks at you and smiles. He leans in and pecks your lips with his and yells really loudly,

"I LOVE YOU!"

You laugh and yell back,

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

THE END


	10. Chapter 10

"Do it you won't!" Erica yelled, her fangs bared.

You growled and unleashed your claws. She smirked and made a move to tackle you. You stepped out of the way in the nick of time, just for her to stumble. She whipped around and glared at you. This time it was you who was smirking. She roared and leapt up, clawing from your neck up to your face. You hissed in pain and sweeped your legs under her, taking her out. She fell with a loud _thud_. Blood blurring your right vision, you growled and pinned her to the ground. She struggled and thrashed, but you held her by. You leaned in and whispered in her ear,

"I did it.. and I won."

She glared at you and spat in your face. You lifted your free hand to claw her face but Derek's voice rang through the air.

"That's enough y/n."

Your gaze lifted from Erica and scanned the room, looking for your leader. Derek was watching from a distance on one of the beams. You huffed and let Erica up. She dusted herself off, and crossed her arms, smirking at you.

"You're in trouble.." she whispered.

"Uh no I'm afraid it is you who is in trouble Erica. I told you not to enflict wounds onto one another. And did you listen?" he growled.

"Nope." she said, looking very pleased with herself.

"Its not a joke Erica. We need y/n to be at her best." Derek said sternly.

"Why? She's new. She's nothing special." she growled.

"Neither are you." Derek snapped.

Erica rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Y/n go get cleaned up, we need you tonight." Derek said, looking at you.

You nodded and left, a small smile on your face.

"Don't get your hopes up too high pup!" Erica called after you.

"Oh shut up Erica she's a bigger wolf than you are." Derek growled.

You grinned and left, not being able to help but overhear them arguing.

The end.


	11. NOTE TO READERS

**hey so Im running out of ideas guys.. because I wrote so many stories on wattpad and everything so if you have requests please let me know. I love hearing you guys tell me whats up. I see im getting views from all around the world and that is awesome! So please.. Im now even going to put people's names in it if you want. I can do destiel or Sabriel... or Sterek. Im getting desperet guys. As a writter, I would love to have some more feedback. Even if you say, HEY THIS SUCKS! I don't care. I'd rather try to improve myself than be told nothing and keep writing bad stories. Soo write some feedback! AND FOLLOW ME!**


	12. Chapter 12

You wake up to the sound of music playing downstairs. You groan and look to see empty bed sheets on the other side of the bed. You get up, not happy that you were woken up so rudely and head downstairs to see what all the noise was about.

"What the he- Aiden?" you asked, confused. There in the kitchen, was Aiden face splattered in pancake batter and flour. He looked up with a goofy smile and said, "Suprise! I made breakfast!"

You couldn't help but laugh. You walked over to him and booped his nose, licking the access batter that came off of it. He smiled and turned back to the gittle, flipping the pancakes.

"I made your favorite, cinamon pancakes." he said happily.

"Oh great! You know you look very sexy, with flour and batter all over you like that. I could just eat you up right now." you said smirking.

"Oh really? How bout now?" he asked and took off his shirt, exposing a toned chest and abs. You sucked in a breath as he strode over to you and pressed you against the fridge, kissing your neck softly.

"How was last night?"he murmured in your ear.

"G-good. It was good." you stutter.

"Mmmmm just good?" he breathed, he bit the side of your neck causing you to yelp in suprise.

"It was great! I meant it was great..." you cried.

"I like you this way, all confused and scared. And under my control." he murmured softly. He kissed your neck and sucked on it gently, leaving love bites. You trembled under his touch, and sighed.

"Aiden..." you moan.

"Mm?"he asked.

"Your pancakes are burning." you say, looking into his lust filled eyes.

"Oh crap! God damn it!" he growled and pulled away from you, going to his pancakes, which were smoking now. He placed the chared hockey pucks onto a plate.

"Sorry.. I guess I got a little distracted." he muttered, shaking his head.

"Hey.. it's alright. Don't worry about it." you said reasurring him.

He looked at you and smiled, "Wanna go back to what we were just doing?" he asked, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulled you in for a long and passionate kiss. He pulled away and took your hand, leading you upstairs back to your bedroom. He shut the door behind him and lifted you up, laying you gently on the bed, kissing from your neck down. You let your fingers roam his muscular back, kissing his neck. Suddenly you heard three knocks on your door.

"Um yeah?" you said, out of breath.

"We have school today! Just a reminder!" Ethan's voice came from behind the door.

Aiden growled in your neck and you sighed.

"Pick this back up after school?"you whispered

Aiden nodded, licking his lips. He then jumped off the bed and stormed out the door yelling,

"ETHAN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

You giggled as you began to get ready for your day at school.


	13. Chapter 13

You were sitting in the back of the impala, looking out the window. Sam and Dean were listening to Metallica and Dean was humming along to the song. It was a normal night. You three had just finished a werewolf hunt, and now you were looking for a motel to sleep in. Dean finally pulled into one and you all grabbed your bags and checked out two rooms. You went into your room and suddenly an idea poped into your head. You wanted to go clubbing, the urge to take a break and get wasted was just very tempting at the moment. You pulled on a tight grey crop top and, ripped black skinny jeans. You shrugged on your leather jacket and did your make up and hair. You pulled on some high heeled boots and went into the boys room.

"Uh where do you think you're going?" Dean asked, looking you up and down.

"We're leaving. I want to go to this bar I found that's downtown." You declared.

"Um how bout no." Dean said.

"Come on it'll be fun! We could use a break, plus I heard there's a vampire nest nearby there soo let's go check it out!" you said pulling his arm.

Dean looked at Sam, who wouldn't stop staring at you.

Dean coughed to get Sam's attention. "Ugggghhh Sam..What do you think?" he said.

Sam snapped out of his lust coma for a second and then smiled, "Yeah lets go. I need to freshen up first though." he said, going to the bathroom.

"Damn it now I got two kids to keep an eye on!" Dean growled, grabbing his jacket.

-half hour later-

You three walked into the club, the music blasting, full volume and people dancing like there was no tomorrow.

"You said this was a bar!" Dean yelled over the music.

"It is! It's also a club!" You yelled back, grinning.

Dean rolled his eyes and went to the bar. You took Sam's hand and led him to the dance floor.

"Um.. Y/n I don't really dance.. I-" he began but you put a finger to your lips and said

"It's okay Sammy, I'll teach you."

"O-okay.." he said, unsure of himself. You began to move to the music, simple and smooth. He tried to mock you, taking baby steps.

"There you go.. see? It's easy!" you say.

"I guess... yeah sure." he said smiling.

Suddenly the music turned to dubstep and everyone was jumping, clapping their hands.

"Just do what they're doing!" you said, jumping.

"Okay." he said and did the same. Suddenly he grinned, as if he got the hang of it and pumped his fist in the air.

"This is FUN!" he yelled.

"I KNOW RIGHT?" you yell back.

Suddenly the music got very slow and quiet and he pulled you closer to his chest.  
"I'm having so much fun with you." he murmured in your ear.

"Me too, I mean with you.." you said, awkwardly.

He laughed, and kissed you.

You melted into the kiss and sighed, running your hands through his hair.

Dean suddenly burst through the crowd.

"Come on love birds we have a case to work on. Someone just got taken, and I'm pretty sure it was those blood sucking freaks that took em." he yelled.

Sam looked at you and the reluctantly followed Dean. You rolled your eyes and followed the brothers out of the club. So much for your break.

The end.


	14. Chapter 14

You were comming back from the maze, out of breath and in need of water. You collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. Newt ran up to you with a bottle of water in his hand.

" Hey y/n.. You find anything new?" he asked hopefully.

" Nope, not a shucking thing." you breathed, taking greatful gulps of water.

"Bloody hell." he muttered. You looked up at him, a pang of sadness hit your chest.

" We're never getting out of here are we?" you asked.

" Now don't get all shuckfaced about it. We'll find a way out. There has to be a way out." he said, helping you up.

" I'm not! I'm just worried... that's all." you said, defensively.

Newt sighed, " I know, I'm worried too, which is why we need to keep going out there."

"Newt! Y/N! Frypan just made some of his famous chili! You two klunk heads may wanna come get some before it's all gone!" Ben called.

" Dude I'm starving." you said smiling.

" Then lets get you fed." Newt said, going towards the scent of Frypan's famous chili.

You two ate talking with everyone about your run with Minho and what it was like for you to face your daily griever.

"This one was narly, it almost got Minho." You said, taking a bite of chili.

" Yeah tell me about it." Minho said rolling his eyes.  
Everyone laughed. Except for Newt. Who was standing against the wall, staring at you.

You looked up at him just in time to see him leave. You excused yourself and began to go after him.

" Don't expect your chili to still be here!" Minho called after you. You looked back at him and made a face before running to see what Newt was doing.

Newt was sitting next to a large tree, staring up at the stars.

" Newt?" You asked, walking up to him.

" You know, It's not fair. I used to be one of the best runners there ever were." he said softly.

" I know.. It stinks like a pile of klunk. We really miss you out there Newt. I.. miss you." you said, sitting next to him.

Newt looked at you, his blue eyes reflecting the moonlight.

" I miss you too." he said,a weak smile playing at his lips. You layed your head on his shoulder, taking his hand.

" We're going to get out of here.. someday. I don't know when, but hopefully it's soon." You said softly.

" I bloody hope so, I want to get away from here." Newt said, sighing. You kissed his cheek.

" I promise I'll find a way out of here." you whisper.

-months later Newts Pos-

I walked to the graveyard where y/n layed. She was attacked by a griever right before the greenie, Thomas came. I layed a single flower next to her grave, tears filling my eyes.

" There's a newbie now, y/n." I said, sniffling. " Yeah, bloody bonehead went after Alby in the maze after dark."

Silence.

I wiped my tears, " I miss you y/n. I really do. We could use you right about now." I managed to choke out. I put a hand on her grave, a single tear fell onto the stone. " I have to go.. But I'll visit you tomorrow. I love you." I said, and began to walk away. I pulled myself together once more before stepping out into the open to face everyone.

" Hey Newt, you alright?" Chuck said, comming up to me.

" Yeah of course I'm alright slinthead. Get back to work." I said. But I wasn't I lost the only one I loved, the one that truely understood my pain. And I missed her.


	15. Chapter 15

You had just gotten home from Lacross practice when you saw your window was open. Not even thinking twice you closed it, just to turn around to face Stiles.

" Jesus christ! Stiles, you scared the living shit out of me." you breathed.

" Hello Y/n." he said softly.

" Um hi." you said, you pushed past your boyfriend and began to get out of your sweaty clothes.

" I'm gonna take a shower real quick, so you can just chill out in here if you want." you said, grabbing a change of comfy clothes and a towel. Stiles began to follow you into the bathroom.

" Whoa dude what the hell are you doing? Ever heard of privacy? You'll get your time I promise." you said

" Okay." Stiles shrugged and went back into your room.

You took a quick shower and got dressed into your sweatpants and longsleeved t-shirt. You wrapped the towel around your head, and walked into the room. You saw Stiles looking through pictures of the two of you.

" So what's up?" you ask, running the towel through your hair once more before throughing it into the hamper.

" Nothin.. I just wanted to see my girlfriend." he said quietly.

" Somethin wrong Stiles?" you ask.

" Yeah, actually. I missed you. Come here." he said, looking up at you. You noticed dark circles starting to form under his eyes. "Okay." you said and went up to him, letting him wrap his arms around you as you set your head on his chest.

" Are you sure everything is okay baby?" you asked.

" Of course. I just miss you. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." he sighed.

" Okay... um you wanna cuddle on my bed?" you ask.

" Sure. The comfier the better." he said, kissing your forhead. You led him to your bed, and layed down next to him. He ran his fingers through your hair, playing with it.

" You're so pretty." he whispered. You blushed, as he leaned over and kissed you.

"Would you stay by my side?" he suddenly asked.  
" Of course. Why would you ask such a question?" you say.

" Because things are changing y/n, people are going to die... and It's all my fault." he whispered.

"Stiles it's not your fault. I will love you no matter what. I promise."

"I love you too." he said and kissed your temple.

"Mmmm you smell so good. I could literally eat you up." he murmured. He licked your from your neck up to your ear.

"Mmmmhm you taste good too.."

You shuddered in pleasure. "Look Stiles I'm kinda tired.. so can we just-"

"No."

"But I didn't get to finish my-"

"I already know what you're going to say and the answer is no. I want you... NOW." he growled.

You flinched at his words.

"Awe baby I didn't mean to scare you. I just am in need of some love. Some touch.." he said softly, caressing your cheek.

"Y-you're not S-Stiles are you?" you whispered.

"How'd you guess?" Stiles purred.

"There were two heartbeats instead of one..." you mumbled.

"Do you still love me?" He asked.

"What are you?" you said, sitting up.

"Answer me. Do you still love me?" Stiles repeated, more sternly this time.

"Yes of course but I love Stiles... who are you?" you asked, fear pricking your gut.

"Me? Didn't you ever hear of your little friends talk of the Nogitsune?" he said, kissing your neck.

"Nogitsune.. Oh Stiles.. No.. Please... I-I we can't do this!" you cried.

"Baby just shut up and let me work." Stiles moaned into your neck.

"I love you, but I'm going to have to pass on this one." you declared, standing up, leaving Stiles in the bed. Suddenly his eyes narrowed. He got up and grabbed your arm.

"You're going to do this, You will love me. I haven't had a lover in over a hundred years." he growled. You flinched and looked away from him. He threw you back onto the bed and held you down. You struggled, trying to fight him off. You screamed for help, but you knew no one was home to hear you.

"I said SHUT UP!" he yelled and smacked you across the face. You whimpered.

"I'm sorry baby I really am.. But I'm desperate."he said his gaze softening.

He tied your arms to the headboard of the bed, and that is where he did unspeakable things to you. Secretly you enjoyed every minute of it, your desperate screams filled the air as he lustfully tortured you. When he was finished, leaving you both panting, he untied you.

"You know Stiles didn't make a sound during that whole time.. I'm pretty sure he enjoyed it." he said licking his fingers. Hot tears spilled down your cheeks.

"Oh now don't cry. I hate seeing you cry. You're so pretty." he purred.

"Get out." you whispered.

"Yes of course. But I'm coming back tomorrow." he said, getting dressed.

He left, climbing out the window leaving you to weep for your boyfriend.


	16. Chapter 16

You were going for your usual run, when all of the sudden you hear footsteps catching up to you. You stop and turn around to see Isaac running up to you.

" Why are we stopping?" He breathed.

" Um.. are you following me?" you asked.

" Maybe." He smirked. " I saw you running so I thought I could join you."

" Okay... Well I can't stop you now." you said, putting your earbuds in and kept running at a steady pace. Issac kept up with you in rythm. You kept making eye contact and at one point he winked at you, which made you want to punch him. You decided to throw him off and built up speed, turning a sharp corner into the woods. He slowed down, confused for a second but then made a dash after you, smiling.

You jumped over logs and fallen tree branches, dodging thorn bushes and tree roots. He kept up with your every move, still running by your side. You glanced at him, your eyes glowing blue and used your bursting werewolf speed to run into a clearing. He growled and followed you, his eyes burning yellow. You stopped in the clearing, catching your breath. He bent over, breathing heavily.

" W-why are you t-trying t-to g-get rid of me?" he breathed.

" I'm not. I'm just trying to see if you can catch up with me." you smiled.

" Of course I can." he said standing up.

" Good, then lets go." you said and started to jog again.

Isaac groaned and cursed under his breath, but he followed you.

He went to say something but you couldn't heat him over your music. You took out your earbud and asked,

" What?"

Isaac laughed, " I asked how your life is going."

" You tell me. I'm running away." you said.

" Wait what?" he asked, suddenly stopping. You slowed down to a stop and looked at him.

" My parents don't know I'm a werewolf. And I don't ever want them to know. They'll treat me differently. So I'm running away, did you not notice the backpack?" you said, pointing to your bag.

" I just thought that you had some water or something in there.." he muttered.

" Nope. I have some clothes and my school books." you said simply.

" Where are you gonna go?" he asked.  
" I'm going to Derek." you said, remembering your brotherly figure.

" He won't take care of you. He's too busy with the pack." Isaac pointed out.

" I don't care. At least I'm with someone I trust and somewhere I won't be found." you said.

" Y/n.. please don't do this..When will I get to see you?" He pleaded.

" Anytime you want. Just come over to Derek's place." you said.

" O-oh okay.." he said, looking down at the ground. You walked over to him and lifted his chin to face you.

" Hey, I know this sucks. But its for everyone's own good." you said softly.

" But Y/n.. I-I love you." he whispered.

You blushed and kissed him softly.

" I love you too." you said He pulled you close and set his chin on the top of your head.

" Please don't leave me y/n." he said, choking up.

" I'm not, I promise." you whisper.

" I'll take you to Derek's and make sure you get there okay." he said, and with that the two of you started off running again.

THE END.


	17. Chapter 17

" Hey y/n!" Dean called, you turned around to the familiar voice to see your seceret crush Dean Winchester. You were hunting alone and had gone to a diner to eat some dinner before going back to finish the job.

"Oh hey what are you two doing here?" You said smiling. Sam and Dean walked up to you, grins on their faces.

"What's up pumpkin?" Dean said, ( _pumpkin is his pet name for you. Its short for Pumpkin pie.)_

"Nothin much. I'm in the middle of a hunt right now. I'm just taking a small dinner break." you said, blushing at his name for you.

"What are you hunting?"Sam asked, as they sat down next to you in the booth.

"Shapeshifters." you replied, taking a sip of your soda.

"That's funny we're hunting the same thing!" Dean exclaimed, grinning.

"How far are you in hunting this thing?" Sam asked.

"I'm almost ontop of it. I think I found it's lair." you said.  
Suddenly the waitress came by with your bacon burger and fries. Dean made a move for your fries but you smacked his hand.

"Ow, what the hell it's just one fry! You ain't gonna die sweetheart!" he growled.

"Yeah one fry my ass." you mutter. Sam laughed.

"Dean just order something of your own." he laughed.

"Fine. I'll get the same only the chili cheese fries on the side instead of the regular." he said to the waitress.

"And for you?" she asked to Sam.

"Uh.. just a salad and the soup of the day will be fine." he said.

"Okay hun, It'll be out in a sec." she said and went back to the kitchen.

"So you found it's lair?" Dean asked.

"Not exactly. But I have a clue on where it is. I think it's in the sewer because that's where I chased it. It literally jumped into a sewer hole and disapeared." you said.

"Why didn't you go after it?" Sam asked.

You and Dean gave Sam a strange look.

"Go after it, what are you stupid?" Dean said, throwing his hands in the air.

"I didn't mean- I meant.. uh.." Sam began but Dean silenced him with a look.

"It's okay Sammy. I didn't go after it because I honestly didn't know where it went. Those things can travel pretty fast." you said, smiling.

Sam nodded. The waitress came by with their food and Dean immediately chowed down on his burger.

"Mmmmmhm this is soo good."he mumbled through his burger.  
You laughed.

-Hour later-

You followed Dean and Sam to into the sewers, a sudden fear crept over you, so you walked over closer by Dean, taking his hand.

He looked down at your joined hands and smirked.

"Shut up this place is creepy." you hissed.

"Uhhuh.. sure." he mused. Sam snickered.

You let go of his hand and kept walking, staying ahead of the two brothers. Suddenly Dean stopped and told Sam something. They whisper argued for a few minutes and then Sam began walking in the other direction.

"What was that for?"you asked.

"I told Sammy to keep watch over baby, in case the thing decides to come up and get some ideas. We already ran into the thing twice." he said, and kept walking.

He then stopped you, putting his arm out. Startled by this movement you looked up at him.

"You hear that?" he whispered. You listened more closely, and sure enough you heard the sound of skin being ripped from bone. It was disgusting. You winced and nodded.

Dean turned to face you.

"Okay don't make any stupid moves when we go in there and we go in there on my count. Ready?" he asked.

You nodded and he held up three fingers and counted down to one, then jumped out into the clearing. You followed. The shapeshifter screamed and went to tackle Dean, and Dean tried to stab the thing but the shapeshifter held his arm by. You grabbed the shapeshifter and threw him off of Dean, but only to get stabbed by the silver dagger. You gasped and fell to your knees, clutching your wound.

"Y/N!" Dean screamed. Dean pulled out another silver knife and threw it into the shapeshifter's neck. It fell over and bled out. Dean rushed over to you.

"No..no no no! Y/n I told you no stupid moves!" he yelled.

"D-Dean? I didn't make any stupid moves.." you whimpered.

"Awe baby.. Don't do this to me.. you're fine.. look you're just fine you're going to make it I promise." He rambled off, tears rimming at his eyes.

"Hey Dean?" you ask.

"What is it pumpkin?" he choked.

"I love you. I always had.. I just never told you cause I never had the guts to say it." you whispered.

" I love you too, baby girl. Just hang on for me okay? Don't leave me.." he cried.

You shivered,feeling cold from the blood loss.

"SAAAMM!" Dean screamed.  
Footsteps came running down the sewer.

"Dean I- Y/n?!" he exclaimed.

"We need to get her to a hospital, now!"Dean said, tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Dean.. I don't think.."

"NOW SAMMY!"

"DEAN I THINK SHE'S DEAD!" Sam yelled.

Dean looked down, to see your lifeless eyes staring out into the open.

"No.." he whispered.

"Dean I'm so sorry.." Sam began but Dean silenced him again with a look. He closed your eyes, and lifted you up, carrying you back to the impala.

The end.


	18. Chapter 18

You had a long day of practice with Lacrosse. You made goal after goal. I mean of course you used your werewolf strength and speed to help you but you were still worn out. Coach was very happy with your progress since you were the only girl on the team for the moment.  
" Keep it up, Y/n. Don't stop now!" he yelled after you, as you ran past your teammates. You dodged Stiles and jumped over Scott, scoring your goal.

"YES! THATS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Coach yelled happily.

"We're going to win this game for sure!" someone else yelled.

You smiled, and after practice you decided to go to your boyfriend Aiden's house. It had been a long day and you could honestly use some cuddle time. You drove over there but only to find the door locked. You shrugged and grabbed your key and unlocked it, going into the house.

"Aiden?" You called. "I'm back from lacrosse."

"Oh uhh just a minute!"Came Aiden's voice from upstairs.

"Okay.." you said, and sat your bag down. You walked around the house when you suddenly saw a pair of heels at the door. They weren't yours. Shock and sudden fear pricked your gut as you went upstairs.

"Aiden? Who's here?" you ask.

"Um no one babe...why do you ask?" he asked from a closed door.

"Because there's a pair of heels at the door." you said trying to bite back a growl. You heard him curse under his breath. Without meaning to you used your werewolf senses to smell out the person. Perfume. The sickly scent made you want to gag. And the smell of something else... but you were to scared to even think about that happening.

"Aiden I'm comming in." you warned and went to open the door when it suddenly opened on its own to see a shirtless Aiden, peeking his head in the doorway.

"You may not want to do that." he said smiling nervously.

"Why? Because your hiding someone in there?" you growl.

"Ugh just tell her already!" came a familiar voice from inside the room.

"Lydia?" you asked.

Aiden didn't look you in the eyes. Anger took over you.

"You cheated on me with a prissy wannabe?" you yelled.

"Hey! I'm not a prissy wannabe!"Lydia yelled.

"Look baby, I didn't.. its not what it looks like."he said.

"Oh really? So how long has _this_ been going on?" you growled.

"For about two weeks." Aiden said defeated.

"TWO WEEKS?" you yelled.

"Look I'm sorry but you're just never home!"Aiden yelled back.

"I can't believe I trusted you! I can't believe I loved you and stood up for you!"you screamed.

"I said I was sorry."Aiden yelled back.

"Goodbye Aiden." you growl and storm out, grabbing your bag on the way out. You couldn't help but use your werewolf hearing to overhear their conversation.

"I told you she was going to find out." Lydia snapped.

"Oh shut up. It's over now. And honestly I'm not in the mood for anything more, so you can go home if you want." Aiden growled under his breath.

"Oh now you're going to blame me? Thanks I appreciate that." she said sarcastically. "And to be honest who would want to date a Hale anyways?"

"Just go!" he yelled.

"FINE!" She yelled back.

But you had already pulled out of the drive and was driving out of the neighborhood to hear anything more. Tears streamed down your cheeks, and as soon as you got home you ran up to your room. Derek was doing push-ups in the living room, he stopped and looked back at you rushing to your bedroom.

"Hey sis you alright?" he said getting up.

"N-No.. you sobbed, in your pillow.

He walked up to your room and sat on the edge of your bed.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"It's A-Aiden.. He c-cheated on m-me.." you cried.

"Aiden? What? He cheated on you? Oh hell no.. he's going to pay for that!" Derek growled.

"What's this drama about?" Peter's voice came from the stairs he walked into the bedroom, leaning on the door frame.

"Aiden cheated on her."Derek growled.

"Why? You're so beautiful? Who on earth did he find that was apparently cuter than you?"Peter asked.

"Lydia." you said, her name was foul in your mouth.

"Oh she's got style.."Peter commented.

"You're not _helping_!" Derek snapped.

"Well I can't say she's not. But really now I feel that all that hard work on getting your outfits just right were pointless." Peter went on, shrugging.

"Peter! Shut the hell up!" Derek snarled.

"Okay okay! Fine Jesus cool yourself off there big guy!" he said.

"It's fine.. really. I'm fine." you sniffled.

"You sure sis?" Derek asked.

"I'll be fine when Aiden dies." You joke.

"Not a problem. Consider it done lil sis." Derek said, happily.

"So you wanna go out to eat?" Peter asked.

"Anywhere you'd like." Derek added.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." you said, and got up.

"That's my girl!" Derek said, smiling.

"Can we go to that new chinese place downtown?" You asked.

"Of course." Peter said, smiling.

You three went to the chinese place and had dinner, after that you went to a movie. At one moment you forgot about Aiden and began to actually enjoy yourself.

THE END


	19. Chapter 19

"That's it! I'm done with you!" you yelled.

"Wait baby no! I promise I can change! Don't do this to me!" Dean cried.

"I don't care. You haven't changed. You don't love me and if you did you wouldn't keep going after other girls on the job!" you yelled, you began to pack your things in a bag, and started towards the door. Dean grabbed your arm.

"Please y/n..I love you. I can't stand to lose you." he whispered.

" No. You don't. You don't care and you don't love me." you growled and stormed out the door, slamming it behind you.

-months later-

You were working at a bar in a smalltown, Ohio. You were about to close up when suddenly the door opened and in walked in Dean.

Your eyes widened to see your ex. But soon anger took over.

"We're closed." you mutter.

"Oh I didn't notice." he smirked. You looked up at him once more only to see it didn't look like the Dean you left months ago. His hair was a little longer than his usual shave, and he held himself up with more confidence. Suddenly your phone rang. You answered it, speaking softly.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, y/n? It's Sam." Said the other Winchester brother.

"Oh hey, um what's going on?" you asked.

"Listen that's not Dean. It's a dem-" he went to say but Dean took your phone and hung it up.

"Hey so how have you been?" He purred.

You backed away from him, fear overtaking your body. "Listen to me.. I'm not the badguy." Dean said softly, comming closer to you.

"Get away from me." you whispered.

"What? But I missed my little angel.." he said, grinning.

"I said get away from me!" you growl.

Dean gave you a fake "hurt" look. Then he smiled. "Lets play a game shall we?" he asked, "You love me and I'll never bother you again."

"Go away!" you yell.

He clicked his tongue, then grabbed a bottle smashing it over your head, knocking you out.

You woke up, tied to a pool table, each hand and leg was ducktaped to each end of the table and a strip of ducktape was layed over your mouth so you couldn't speak.

"Mmmmph!" you tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"Oh I wouldn't try anything, baby doll." Dean said.

"MMMMMPPH!" you screamed as you saw what he was holding. He was holding a blade, playing with it in his hands.

΅Oh shut up this isn't for you." he growled, he leaned over the table and caressed your cheek.

"Lets play a game shall we?" he purred.

You shook you head no, but he just nodded slowly, a small smile on his face.

Suddenly Cas appeared behind Dean.  
"Thats ENOUGH DEAN." he yelled.

"Well look who we have here?" Dean said, grinning.

"Let her go."Cas said sternly.

"No. And thanks for joining us.. we really appreciate it."Dean purred.

You then realized who the blade for. It was for Cas. It was the angel blade.

"MMMMMMPH! MMMMMMMMPH!" you scream your eyes wild.

Like magic Castiel made the ducktape restraints go away. You gasped, rubbing your wrists.

"Aww you're no fun." Dean whinned.

"Stop it Dean this isn't you." Cas growled.

"Cas watch out he's got the angel bl-"you began to warn him but Dean made a flick of his wrist and you began choking on your own breath, gasping for air.

"Let. her. go. Dean Now." Cas said.

"Not until you tell me you were wrong." Dean said smirking.  
"Fine, I was wrong, now let her go." Cas said, pointing to you.

"Fine. But I'm not finished with my game." Dean growled, he let you go, leaving you spluttering and gasping for air.

"Dean, why are you doing this?" you ask. Dean glared at you, his eyes fully dark now.

"Because I loved you and you turned me away like a cold heartless bitch. You're going to pay for that!" he yelled and charged after you.

Cas grabbed your hand and the two of you dissapeared before Dean could get to you.

You looked up to see you and Cas were in a taxi. Cas was still holding your hand. Hot tears streamed down your cheeks as you looked at him.

"Its okay now, y/n you're safe for now." Cas said.

"What happened to him?" you whispered.

"I-I um well its hard to explain." Cas said.

"I'm scared." you cried.

"Do not be afraid, y/n. I will protect you, and so will Sam." Cas said softly.

You cried yourself silently to sleep, as the taxi took you guys somewhere distant, somewhere where Dean couldn't find you. Somewhere safe.

THE END


	20. Chapter 20

You were running for your life a griever was hot on your heels. Minho and Newt were both on your side, running just as fast. Suddenly one of your maps fell out of your bag. You skidded to a stop and whipped around to get it, but Minho yelled, "Don't even bother! Just leave it!"

But something inside you knew that you needed that map. You dove and got it, then got up, sprinting towards the two.

"You SLINTHEAD!" Minho screamed.

"Shut up I got it, now keep runnin!" you yelled and picked up the pace.

You three got to the gates right before they closed. You all dove and made it inside.

Minho looked from you to Newt and started to laugh. You smiled and began to laugh too along with Newt.

Alby suddenly came up, looking flustered with anger.  
"What the klunk did you three shank heads do?" he yelled.

"We made it!" you said happily throwing your hands in the air.

"Oh shut up! You barely made it!" Alby growled.

"We made it didn't we? Now go get us some water or we won't tell you what we saw!" Minho snapped.

Alby made a face and stormed away.

"So what were you going to tell him we found?" You asked.

"Nothin. Cause we found nothin." Minho shrugged.

"Other than a stupid griever." Newt grinned.

"Yeah other than that." you laughed. Alby brought you three each a bottle of water, in which you drank gratefully.

"Well?" Alby asked, tapping his foot.

"Well nothin. I'll tell you after we eat and sleep." Minho said.

"Oh you shuckfaced pile of klunk! Just tell me!" Alby yelled.

"Shhh! You're going to wake up the whole place!" Newt said, snickering.

"Uggghhh fine go eat and get some rest then tell me as soon as you wake up!" Alby snapped.

"Okie dokie." You said, getting up.

You three saw that Frypan had set out some stew and cornbread for you. You ate and talked quietly of what was to happen.

"So we basically got nothin. Just a pile of klunk." Newt said.

"Yeah, but we got a little closer than we did before, I mean its different than yesterday." You pointed out.

"No, we didn't, face it guys we're shankheaded. We ain't never gettin out of here." Minho sighed.

"Stop it! We'll get out of here, I just know it!" You said.

"Lets just get some rest okay?"Newt said, getting up.

"Yeah, I agree, I'm super tired." You smiled, yawning.

You began to walk towards your sleeping spot when Newt stopped you.

"Hey um, that was pretty brave what you did back there." he said, quietly.

"Thanks." you said.

"But it was kinda slintheaded too." He noted.

"Yeah I guess it was." you sighed.

"Cool. So um yeah you wanna go for a run tomorrow morning?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure I guess that sounds cool." you said blushing slightly.

"Okay then.. goodnight." he said walking away.

"Goodnight!" you said back. You went to your sleeping spot and sighed, Newt had been your crush for over a month now. And it seems like he finally noticed you. Your eyes fell heavy, and you slept, happy of the accomplishment you made.

The end.


	21. Chapter 21

_So I decided to write about my favorite band, panic at the disco. If you read my wattpad stories then you'll know that I had written alot about them, Sooo here you go! Hope you guys like it if not love it!_


	22. Chapter 22

You woke up to the sound of an alarm going off. You groaned, and hid under the covers. Soon the alarm was shut off, and warm arms wrapped around your waist.

"Sorry baby I didn't mean to wake you." Ryan whispered.

"Well you kinda did.. so I hope you're ready to die." You mutter.

"Awww baby... I know you don't like being woken up early, I'm sorry." Ryan said, peppering your neck with kisses.

"Mmmhm." you mumble, you look up into his deep brown eyes, and smile at his crazy dark hair.

"You look like a madman." you giggle.

"I'm your madman." he grinned. You kissed him softly, and whispered,

"Whats for breakfast?"

"Really? You're expecting breakfast out of me?" Ryan laughed.

"Uh yeah. I'm hungry goofball. You woke me up now I want food." you smiled innocently.

"Mmmhm I see that. There's doughnuts on the table." he said nodding to the table in the kitchen. You groaned.

"But I don't wanna get up!" you whined.

"Okay then you're mine for right now." Ryan shrugged and began to kiss your neck, sucking on it gently.

"Ryan.." you sighed.

"Did I ever tell you that you're just gorgeous in the morning?" Ryan asked, and made his way up to your lips.

You opened your mouth for easier access as you two fought for dominance. When he pulled away you whimpered in the loss of touch. He laughed softly and whispered in your ear, "I thought you were hungry."

"I was until you teased me like that." You growled playfully and pulled him in for another passionate kiss. He moaned slightly, running his fingers through your hair.

You broke it, for the need for air and got out of bed, walking towards the table.

"What're you doin?" he asked

"Getting a doughnut. You starved me." you huffed.

"Oh I'm sorry my passion got in the way of your appetite."Ryan mocked.

"Shut up." you mumbled through a mouth full of doughnut.

"Come back here the bed is getting cold!" Ryan whined.

"Make me!" you said, sticking your tongue out.

Ryan got out of bed and snatched the doughnut out of your hand, and picked you up bridal style, carrying you back to bed.

"Put me down you idiot!" you squeal, but he ignored you and lied you down, kissing you from your lower stomach, to your neck, to your lips.

"Mmm you taste like chocolate doughnut." he murmured after he pulled away.

"M-more please..." you whispered.

"Oh.. now you want more of me? I thought you wanted a doughnut?" he said, teasing.

"Shut up. I want you." you said.

"You're feisty and stubborn. I like that." Ryan grinned.

"Yeah and you're an idiot." you muttered.

"I'm your idiot." He added.

THE END


	23. Chapter 23

You were walking to your favorite coffee shop downtown, when you saw a poster for the band Panic! at the Disco that was supposed to be showing in your city. Not knowing who all was in the band you looked down to see the names of the band members. Ryan Ross, John Walker, Spencer Smith, Brendon Urie... Brendon Urie? How did you remember that name? You pondered that as you went into the coffee shop. You ordered your usual, and sat in booth, sipping your drink, reading a book. The door opened and a group of guys came in, laughing and talking amongst another. They ordered their coffee, but one with short brown hair and dark eyes kept looking at you. You smiled at him, and he looked away blushing. One of them smacked his arm and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and continued to read your book. Suddenly one of them, a pale boy with dark hair and deep brown eyes came up to you with a goofy grin.

"Hey um my friend Brendon thinks he knows you. Can you tell us your name?" he asked.

"Uh it's y/n." you said, confused.

"I KNEW IT!" one of them yelled, laughing.

"Wait what's her last name?" another asked.

"Its y/l/n." Brendon mumbled.

"Is it really?" the dark haired boy asked

"Uh yeah how'd you know?" you asked.

"I'm Ryan, over there that's Spencer and John. The boy who's blushing like crazy is Brendon Urie. You two went to highschool together remember?" He said, winking.

"Oh.. Oh that's how I remembered your name!" You said smiling.

"Yup." Brendon said a small smile playing at his lips.

"I ship this." Ryan said.

"Come on Ryan, they just met after how many years? Give it time." John said smacking him upside the head.

"Whoa who said anything about shipping anything?" you and Brendon said at the same time. Yoi two looked at each other and blushed.

They all sat next to you in the booth, grinning, except for Brendon who was blushing like mad.

"So what do you do for a living now?" Ryan asked.

"I write books and song lyrics." You said.

"That sounds awesome! I write song lyrics!" Ryan said.

"She's a keeper!" Spencer added.

"Shut up Spence!" Brendon growled.

"Sorry. Hey guys I hear theres a video game store next door, Brendon you wanna come or do you wanna catch up with your little friend?" John asked nudging him.

"Just go!" he said pointing out the door.

"Cool. See ya y/n!" Ryan said and left with the others. Brendon smiled at you, blushing.

"Soo.. um you got a good thing going on." you said, awkwardly.

"Yeah.. um how have you been?" He asked.

"Great I guess, the world is nothing like highschool I'll tell you that." You laughed.

"Yeah. I could've told you that." he smiled.

"I miss you Brendon." you said softly.

"I know, I miss you too, y/n. I know we had plans to be together after highschool, and I know I was stupid and made promises I couldn't keep. I'm sorry for that y/n." he said.

"I forgive you." you whisper.

"I still love you." he said.

"I love you too." you smiled. He took your hand in his and stared into your eyes with his own.

"Will you come with me tonight to the concert? It would be nice to have someone that cares about me and someone I know backstage." Brendon said.

"Yeah, sure. I'm not doing anything tonight." you shrugged.

"Good." he said softly, not breaking his gaze from you, he kissed your cheek.

-Hours later-

It was minutes before the concert and Brendon was still not out of his dressing room.

"Get his ass out here!" Ryan yelled.

"Yeah yeah, I'm on it." you said, and went to his door. You knocked on the door softly.

"Brendon? Hey it's me you have three minutes before stage time!" you called.

"Uhh yeah. Just a sec." you heard him say, from behind the door.

"Bren?" you ask.

"I'm fine, just wait for me okay?" Brendon said.

"I'm coming in.." you warned and opened the door.

"Wait don't!" Brendon yelled.

You opened the door to see Brendon with his sleeve up and cuts all over his arm, bleeding.

"Brendon! What the hell did you do?" you exclaimed.

"I-I just it's not what it looks like!" he cried.

"Give me your arm." you said quietly closing the door behind you. Brendon hesitated but held out his bleeding arm.

"I thought you said you were going to stop this." you murmured.

"I did.. I know but I can't help it." Brendon whispered as you bandaged his arm.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this show?" You asked.

"Of course. I wanna show you what I can do." He said sniffling.

"Brendon."

"What?"

"Admit it, you're not okay." you said. Tears streamed from his eyes as he embraced you, wrapping his arms around you as he sobbed.

"I can't do this anymore y/n, I just can't." he cried.

"I know. But you have a decision to make right now. Either you fight through this for an hour or two by going on stage and playing your heart out or you stay here." you said softly.

He sucked in a breath and pulled down his sleeve once you were done with the bandage.  
"One more show." he whispered.

"I love you." you said. He pulled you close and kissed you with force.

You pulled away, blushing.

"You um have to go." you said.

"I know. Wish me luck." he said and left the room, leaving you with a mixture of feelings.

"There you are you asshole!" Spencer yelled jokingly.

"Yeah I had some problems. But they're fixed now." he said. Ryan gave him a look before heading on the stage, along with the rest of the band. You heard the crowd go wild. After the show, you knew you had to show Brendon how much you missed him. In your own unique way.

THE END


	24. Chapter 24

You were in class, taking notes, when suddenly your crush walked in. Ryan Ross. I mean sure he was the known emo kid but you still liked him all the same. You always had. He came in and sat by his friends Spencer and Brendon. His gaze suddenly met yours and he smiled. Your face ran hot, and you looked away. The bell rang and class finally started.

"Class today we are going to be doing a project that will be lasting all weekend." The teacher said, handing out slips of paper that would have our partner's name on it.

"YES! I got Brendon!" Spencer yelled happily.

"Sweet!" Brendon said high fiving him. Ryan rolled his eyes and chose his slip of paper.

"Y/n. I got you." he said with a small smile on his lips.

"Cool." you said blushing.

"Oooh Ryan's got y/n." Spencer cooed.

"Shut up Spencer at least we'll get our work done!" Ryan snapped.

Spencer stopped laughing and looked down.

"Thats what I thought." Ryan said and went over to sit next to you.

"Hey." he said.

"Um hi." you said in a small voice.

" So what's your plan on this thing.. an essay or a slide show?" He asked

"I think an essay would be worth more." You said, taking out your notebook and flipping it to a new page.

"But a slideshow would be easier." Ryan pointed out.

"Yeah but do you want more points or to get done faster and have not so many points?" You said, weighing out the details.

"I guess you're right on that one." he mumbled.

"Hey what's that?" he asked pointing to one of your pages that was full of song lyrics.

"Um nothing much.. it's just some songs I wrote." you shrugged and went to turn the page but he stopped you.

"Hold on, lemme see." he said and scanned through your songs. He hummed a tune as he read them.

"These are really good. I actually write my own songs." he said looking up at you. You smiled and blushed.

"They're nothing really, just some lyrics to pass the time." you said.

"Nah these are good." he grinned. Suddenly the bell rang. "Shit! We need to start on this. Meet me after school to go over it at my house." Ryan said and gathered his things.

Brendon and Spencer were waiting for him at the door. You watched as he caught up with them and walked out the door, he looked back at you and winked, making you blush.

The day went so slowly, it seemed to be forever until the final bell rang. But as soon as it did you jumped up and ran out the door, meeting Ryan at his 2010 charger.

"Hey y/n you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure let's go." you said and got in the passenger's seat. You drove for a little bit before he turned into a Dairy Queen.

"I want ice cream. You want anything?" He asked.

"Um I don't have any money on me." you said, quietly.

"Its cool. I can pay. What do you want?" He asked.

"Um an oreo blizzard sounds good." you said.

"What size."

"Just a small is fine." you say, blushing. He nodded and ordered your blizzard and a cookie dough blizzard for himself. You two then headed for his house. He unlocked it and went inside.

"No one is home so it's just you and me." he said, holding the door open for you.

You walked in, smiling at him.

"Wanna go to my room?" He asked.

"Sure." you said, and followed him upstairs. You stood in the doorway awkwardly not knowing where to sit, as he dropped his bag on the floor and looked at you expectantly.

"Oh yeah you can sit on the bed if you want, I mean you can sit anywhere but I figured the bed would be comfier." he rambled.

"Yeah thanks. I'll sit on the bed." you said, sitting down. He smirked and sat down next to you.

"So.. tell me about yourself. I never really got to know you." he said.

"I don't think you wanna know." you giggled.

"I think I do.." Ryan said scooting closer to you.

You rolled your eyes and smiled. "Okay." you finally agreed. So you and Ryan talked basically for hours about each other and your life story and his. He showed you his music and even sang you a song.

"I love it." you said after he sang you one of his songs.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes really. I think you have a true talent." you said, blushing.

"You know I'm really glad I got to know you, y/n. I kinda have had a crush on you for a little while now." he said, blushing.

"Me too.. and I kinda have had a crush on you too." you said awkwardly.

"Wow, for real?" He asked.

"Yes for real." you laughed. He leaned in closer to you and whispered,  
"Then uh you wouldn't mind if I did this..."

He kissed you, slowly and passionately. You moaned slightly, running your fingers through his hair. He pushed you back onto the bed, running his hands all over your body. You had to pull away for air, only just to be pulled back in again to the lust fest.

"Mmmm baby.." he murmured as he kissed your neck.

You tugged at his shirt and he pulled away, not taking his gaze from you as he took off his shirt. He then ripped yours off, revealing your pink and white hearted bra.

"Cute." he smirked and continued to kiss you from your neck down your stomach where he bit gently.

"Ryan.." you groaned.  
"hm?" he asked looking up at you.

"M-more.."you begged.  
"Of course." he purred.  
Suddenly you heard car tires pull into the driveway. You bolted upright.

"Somethin wrong baby?" he said lazily.

"Your mom's home."you said nervously.

"Damn it! What time is it?" Ryan asked.

"Twelve.. "you said.

"Shit. I lost track of time." he cursed.

"Do you want me to go?" you asked.

"No, you might as well stay the night. My mom won't care." he said.

"Okay.." you said, pulling back on your shirt.

-minutes later-

You two were cuddling on his bed. And Ryan was running his fingers through your hair. He kissed your temple and whispered,

"I love you."

"I love you too Ryan." you said.

"Goodnight beautiful." he said softly, wrapping his arms around you, nuzzling his face in your neck.

"Goodnight." you whispered.

"Hey."

"What."

"We never finished our essay."

"Goodnight Ryan."

"Goodnight." he laughed softly and turned off the lamp.

You fell into a deep slumber, dreaming only sweet dreams.

THE END.


	25. whats up reader!

**_So I decided to do something that I did on wattpad that was fun and really cool that added to the story. I'm going to start adding suugestions to listen to certain songs as you read each story to add effect. Please do this so you get the mood and feel of the story, and plus its really fun my fans on wattpad loved it. So i hope you do too! Enjoy!_**


	26. Chapter 26

( _Please listen to the song You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring to add effect)_

"Come on lets go, y/l/n! One more!" Coach yelled. You lifted the weight, breathing out as you did so. Finally you had enough and you let it drop to the floor.

"Thats my girl! Now do your laps and you can be done!" Coach said punching your shoulder. You smiled and nodded and ran out to the field running your full werewolf speed. You ran past Danny and Aiden, and then past Scott. You pushed harder and harder, your breathing still steady and slow. Sweat beaded off your forhead, dripping into your eyes. You ran your final lap and skidded to a halt in front of coach who had the most atonished look on his face.

" I don't know if you're on steroids or not but that's 5 minutes for a mile y/n way to go!" he yelled happily. The others caught up, breathing heavily.

"Alright ladies I want five sprints up and down the field now, since you think its okay to be outrun by a girl!" Coach yelled blowing his whistle. Everyone groaned and turned back, and sprinted down the field. You slowed your breathing, and said to coach,  
"I'm gonna go to the bags coach."

"Are you sure? You did plenty of work today you can go take a shower if you want." Coach offered.

"Nah I'm good, I had like four energy drinks today and not one has worn off yet." you replied and jogged off to the boxing room. Coach smiled and nodded.  
"Thats what I want to hear! Work hard, AND WORK HARDER!"

You rolled your eyes and went into the boxing room. The air conditioning felt nice against your hot and sweaty skin. You sighed and picked up a pair of gloves when you picked up a scent. It was cologne. You whipped around to face Derek, who was smirking.

"Hey." he said softly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" you breathed.

"I just wanted to see how my girlfriend was doing at lacrosse practice." Derek smiled.

"I'm doing just fine. Now move so I can practice." you said pushing him out of the way. You began to punch the bag getting into a rythm. When suddenly you felt someone holding the bag for you. You looked to see Derek holding the bag, his shirt off.

"Continue." he said, nodding to the bag.

You sighed, rolling your eyes and punched harder and faster using your werewolf strength to do quicker movements.

"There you go. Thats much better." he noted.

"Shut up." you growled and continued, kicking and punching.

"Try a lower kick." he offered.

"I'll kick your ass." you muttered.

"I'd like to see you try." he shot back. You took off your gloves, not breaking your gaze from his and made a move to punch him, but he ducked and swiped his legs underneath you, taking you out. You fell and got back up immediatley, getting back into stance. You made a high kick for his head but he caught your leg and twisted it, causing you to fall again.

Growling in frustration, you jumped up and tackled him, knocking him to the ground. You pinned him to the ground, your claws digging into his shoulders.

He winced in pain but gave you a smirk.

"Stop giving me that stupid look." you snapped.

"Nope. This is why I love you." he said softly.

Your gaze softened and you let him up.

"You have so much potential, y/n. You just have to use it in the right way." he said, pulling you close to him.

"I'm still mad at you." you muttered.

"For what? Not letting you go with me to fight the alpha pack? Baby I already told you I need you for something greater." he whispered.

"Bull." you said but layed your head on his chest anyways.

"I love you." he whispered and lifted your chin to kiss you. You kissed him back, with more passion. You pulled away and said, "I love you too."

THE END.


End file.
